yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | gender = Female | organization = Gecko Family | occupation = Submarine captain | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Echo (エコー, Ekō) is Adrian Gecko's childhood friend. She eventually became the captain of the Gecko's spy submarine. After Adrian decided to stay in the alternate dimension, Echo went to rescue him. After joining Jaden's group she sacrificed herself so that Adrian could summon the spirit of Exodia the Forbidden One. Yubel later used the darkness in Echo's heart to regain her energy after She realized that Echo's spirit was still watching over Adrian. She was one of the few people who did not return after Jaden merged with Yubel. Design Appearance Echo also carries a locket around her neck with a picture of Adrian enclosed in it. Personality Echos is fanatically devoted to Adrian to the point where she willingly gave her life to further his goals for world domination. Echo deeply admires Adrian for putting his younger brother's needs ahead of himself despite the fact that he will always be considered lesser than the true heir to the Gecko family name. She sees that he is fit to rule the world as a king, though his responsibilities to his sibling prevent him from doing so. In the dub, she states that Adrian must remain in the alternate dimension to remind him of his goal. Etymology Her name is derived from the name of the nymph Echo in Greek mythology. Biography Dimension World As Chancellor Sheppard arrived at Duel Academy after it had vanished into the alternate dimension, she attempted to kidnap him to use him as hostage, but Maximillion Pegasus arrived in a helicopter and his men restrained her. When Maximillion Pegasus was creating the "Rainbow Dragon" card, Echo threatened to blow up the tablet and everyone around it to prevent Adrian from returning, but Pegasus' men restrained her. When Jaden Yuki and his companions open the portal to the third alternate dimension in search of Jesse Anderson, she and Dr. Crowler get sucked in as well, having been nearby. She later meets up Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale only for Adrian, now zealous on fulfilling his ambition, to show up as well. During Adrian and Aster's Duel, Echo is willingly sacrificed by Adrian to the spirit of "Exodia the Forbidden One" to make it his servant. Despite this, her spirit still loved him. Her spirit later aids Adrian in his Duel against Jesse when he's possessed by Yubel, but is ultimately used by Yubel to recover its power when the malevolent spirit absorbs the darkness in Echo's soul. Yubel tried to find darkness in Adrian's heart but could not find any to feed its power, but the darkness in Echo's soul was enough to revitalize Yubel. Adrian and Echo are the only characters who died in the alternate dimension that were not stated to return. Deck It is unknown if Echo ever had a Deck or not, but she has been seen using the "Short Circuit" card on multiple occasions. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters